


The Male Laura

by CinnamonK



Series: The Mindless Sterek Drabbles [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek comes home to the family bakery, God loves all his social awkward children, M/M, Stiles being Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 17:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinnamonK/pseuds/CinnamonK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was going about his normal lunch hour at the Hales Bakery, but Laura isn't looking all that spectacular, instead she looks; gruff, grumpy, and male.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Male Laura

 

Stiles takes his lunch break at eleven thirty, earlier than all the other employees, sometimes Erica will join him but the Hales is normally just his thing.

At eleven thirty there’s barely anyone in the bakery, and at eleven thirty he gets to choose if he wants lunch or breakfast, _or maybe even both!_

 _“_ Laura, Laura Laura Laura! You fantastic woman, looking mighty spectacular today!” Stiles chanted as he entered in the humble kitchen through the delivery door long since ever entering through the entrance like a normal customer.

Except Laura wasn’t looking all that spectacular, instead she looked grumpy, gruffy, broad and male.

“LAURA YOURE SECERTLY A GUY!” Stiles shouts because he has had desk duty all morning and exhausted all his social skills along with his only cup of coffee.

Male Laura was very glowery, in the ‘Die imbecile, die with my death ray stare.’ But he said nothing, hands stopped kneading dough forgotten as he stared at Stiles.

Now Stiles knew everyone in the Hale Bakery, even the ones who don’t actually get paid to work, like Peter an actual Hale that Laura bosses into working when he stops by or Mrs.Hale Laura’s mother who keeps trying to wed him off to Laura. Of course the paid staff, like Isaac who is the cutest waiter Stiles has never hit on, too much bromance to be romance, and Boyd prince charming the new mocha maker, who actually makes really good mochas.

Finally Male Laura speaks, “Out.” He growls lowly.

“Laura! There’s a Texas ranger with a five o’clock shadow making bread in your kitchen!” Stiles squeaks inching around the walls to yell through the staff door into the bakery.

Laura comes charging in whacking the swinging door right into Stiles.

“Oh! Stiles, honey!” She says apologetically, holding his face for expectations.

“I think I’m delusional. Or hallucinating.” Stiles said rubbing his forehead seriously.

Laura gives him a speculative look, “I didn’t hit you that hard, baby.”

He gripes at her and leans forward giving her a somber face and whispers, “Is there or is there not, a hot man glaring at me while kneading dough and covered in flour? Like pornographically- ”

“Ug! No, stop! No more!” Laura’s face wrinkles in disgust.

“So no man over there?” he thrusts a thumb behind him and takes a peek over his shoulder as well, making eye contact with a very angry bear.

“Down boy.” Laura says straightening up and looking in the area where there may or may not be a ghost.

“Stiles, this is my brother, Derek. He isn’t a Texas ranger, or a porn star or a delusion, he’s currently a baker because he did a very bad thing.” Laura says amusement radiating off her.

“ _I didn’t say he was a porn star,_ ” gripes Stiles, feeling the blush conquer his cheeks.

“Derek be a good boy and say hello.” Laura says putting her hands on her hips.

Derek, apparently, is not, a good boy, because he glowers at her and turns back around to kneading dough.

Then enters Mrs.Hale, unfortunately, catching Stiles in the purely educational ogle of her sons ass.

“Oh Stiles!” She says giggly, wrapping her arm around his shoulder, “If you wanted that part of the Hale’s you should have said sooner, Momma just wants you married. He’ll take real good care of yuh, wont you Derek?”

Derek’s shoulders where practically touching his ears, flushed jaw showing from beneath his stubble, still hunched over the counter pounding the dough. Stiles probably didn’t look any better.

“Don’t worry, he likes you,” Laura winks tapping her noise, “The sexual tension in this room was practically instantaneous.”

“LAURA!” Derek barked turning around fast, dough still in hand.

The Hale women just cooed with laughter, Derek and Stiles though, will never be able to forget the embarrassing way the met.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit my Sterek Blog!  
> http://cinnamonkthewriter.tumblr.com/


End file.
